


Saken är, vi hade det ju så bra

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alt er Love, Comfort sex (it's a thing), Confessions, Deep stuff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, WTF happened at Bakka?
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Dagen och tiden efter Syng-apokalypsen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Så... detta har gjorts till leda, men jag kände att jag ville ge mig på det jag också.  
> Det är bara något med hela historien som lämnar så många frågor. Inte nödvändigtvis plot holes, men lust att dyka närmare in i konflikterna och huvudena på de inblandade.  
> Det är tänkt att bli tre kapitel, med Isaks pov i de två första och Evens i det sista, men vi får se... de lever ju sina egna liv, de härna grejerna ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!  
> Och! Snälla, säg till om texten ser konstig ut någonstans. Jag lyckades sabba den lite när jag importerade den... har gått igenom allt, men ibland stirrar man ju sig blind.

Jag vet redan innan jag vaknat helt, att det är en sådan morgon. Jag hör det på slamret i kokvrån, porslin som plockas undan lite för vårdslöst, som om han hade bråttom. Och hur han går, med skyndsamt hasande steg, för jagad för att lyfta på fötterna ordentligt.  
I övrigt tystnad. Ingen musik från laptoppen, inget visslande, inget tankspritt gnolande.  
Det kommer att bli en lång dag, det är bara att förbereda sig.  
Jag drar upp täcket över huvudet i ett försök att få det helt mörkt, lura mig själv att det fortfarande är natt och att Even sover bredvid mig, lugn och trygg. Att vi befinner oss i ett alternativt universum, ett där vi aldrig gick ut i går. Till den där förbannade karaokebaren. Eller att vi gick ut, men han gick inte upp och sjöng. Eller att han gjorde det, men allt gick bra och han blev inte störd av... vilka de nu är, de där killarna.  
Eller, att jag höll mina förbannade händer för mig själv, och lät honom prata med den där flinande typen som påstod sig känna honom så gott.

För saken är, vi hade det ju så bra.  
En perfekt, ljus vårkväll med alla våra vänner. Verkligen alla. Eskild var där, i livligt samspråk med Eva och Chris. Och Sana var så varm och fin, att jag blev glad bara av att se henne. Och allas ögon var på Even, som alltid.  
Han har den effekten på folk. Så fort han kommer in i ett rum, blir han sedd. Och vad viktigare är, han ser. Personer jag aldrig ägnat en tanke, dem blir han vän med på några få minuter. Han lyssnar, förstår, kommer med smarta inpass och bara utstrålar lugn.  
Den dagen vi (eller tekniskt sett jag, trots att Even spenderat mer tid där än hemma hos sina föräldrar under hela våren) flyttade ut ur kollektivet, grät Eskild. Jag såg att han försökte skämta bort det och skylla dels på pollenallergi, dels på att han blivit smittad av Evens sinne för dramatik, men vi visste alla vad det var frågan om. Noora pratade lite högre och gällare än vanligt, och Linn stod tyst och blek i hallen, med rynkad panna och mungipor som stretade neråt.  
Och inte var det mig de skulle komma att sakna så till den grad, det förstod jag mycket väl.  
Jag borde kanske ha känt mig förorättad, men jag var bara stolt, och lite ledsen för mina rumskamraters skull. Jag beklagar, men nu tar jag solen med mig och drar, liksom. Tänker inte dela med mig längre.

Att bo ihop, i vår alldeles egna lägenhet, är allt jag hade kunnat föreställa mig, och så mycket mer. Det är himlen att vakna en lördagsmorgon (någon annan lördagsmorgon, inte denna) till ljudet av kaffebryggaren och Evens djupa röst, när han pysslar i köket och sjunger med till någon töntig poplåt på radion.  
Alla välvilliga varningar som folk kommit med har jag tagit till mig och förstått, men det känns lite som att de inte gäller mig. Eller oss, då.  
_Det kommer inte alltid att vara lätt, vardagslivet kan vara slitigt, det är mycket ansvar att lägga på en 17-åring, Isak..._  
Och självklart är det slitigt emellanåt. Even är konstnär och impulsmänniska ut i fingertopparna. Han sätter igång med avancerade recept han minuterna innan har hittat i tidningen, utan att först kolla om vi har alla ingredienser hemma eller om allt han behöver är diskat och redo att användas. Då är det jag som får rycka ut och sticka och handla, eller diska undan medan han arbetar med det han har.  
En annan gång kan han få för sig att han ska börja tvätta lakan klockan nio på kvällen, för att tvättstugan råkar vara ledig, men utan en tanke på att de inte kommer att hinna torka tills vi ska gå och lägga oss.  
När vi flyttade in ägde vi en uppsättning lakan, det har blivit några rundor till IKEA sedan dess. Man lär sig längs vägen.

Men lika ofta är det jag som glömmer mjölken framme, eller lämnar smutstvätt i en hög på badrumsgolvet efter duschen. Och han plockar upp efter mig, strängt förmanande men med skrattet alltid närvarande, som ett glitter i de blå ögonen.  
Och ständigt filmande, ritande eller fotande. Jag märker det knappt längre, hur telefonen alltid är närvarande, hur han följer mig när jag sitter djupt försjunken i skolarbete, viker tvätt eller kommer ut från badrummet. Jag har frågat vad han ska ha alla miljontals bilder och filmsnuttar till, men jag tror inte att han vet själv.  
_Exklusiva hemma hos-bilder! När vi blir berömda! Då kan vi sälja dem svindyrt!_  
Och jag finner mig i att vakna med en kamera i ansiktet minst en gång i veckan, för det betyder att han finns här.  
Det här vardagslivet som skulle vara så kämpigt, jag gillar det. Inte på så sätt att jag har vant mig vid det och finner det småmysigt, utan jag behöver det. Jag livnär mig på de eftermiddagar då vi inte säger ett ord till varandra, förutom några lösryckta frågor om hur mycket klockan är eller vad vi ska hitta på till middag.

Och så är det ju de andra dagarna, de när han stänger av helt och inte kan annat än att stirra i taket och sluta sig om sig själv.  
De är slitsamma på ett annat sätt, ingen vill väl se den man älskar mest av allt må dåligt. Men vi tacklar dem, gör det bästa av situationen även de dagarna. Minut för minut.  
Jag vet vilka frågor som ska undvikas... _Vad tänker du på?_ för han kan omöjligt få fatt om en tanke och sätta ord till den. _Vill du prata om det?_ för även om han vill det, får det lov att vänta till dess att han kan, och mitt tjat hjälper inte ett dugg.  
Och jag vet vilka dagar det passar bra med lite extra pluggtid på biblioteket i stället för hemma, så att han får vara ifred och slipper känna att han måste hålla skenet uppe. Eller när han försöker försäkra mig om att det går bra, att jag visst kan gå ut med Jonas på kvällen, men sedan ler tacksamt när han vaknar och jag är kvar hemma, spelande Fifa med låg volym.  
Nej, det är inte alltid lätt, men det är alltid värt det. Det är värt allt att få vara med honom. Vare sig "vara med" innebär att be honom dämpa sig när han skrattar åt en fånig reklamfilm och jag försöker läsa, eller hålla om honom när han skakar av ångest.  
Det är ju Even. Den enda Even jag någonsin känt.

Jag drar till mig telefonen på det lilla bordet bredvid sängen. Slår på displayen för att kolla klockan. 07:15.  
Men vad fan...  
Vi kan inte ha varit hemma före två i natt. Han borde vara dödstrött, som jag.  
Jag suckar och skjuter undan täcket. Sätter mig upp och gnuggar sömnen ur ögonen, utan en tanke på...  
_Aj, helvete!_  
...just det, ja.  
Jag känner försiktigt över mitt ansikte. Hela vänstra sidan känns som ett enda blåmärke, men jag hade tur, sa de på akuten. Inget brutet, bara lite näsblod och skadade mjukdelar. Jag ska vara förberedd på fläskläpp och en rejäl blåklocka, sa de också, innan de skickade hem oss med lite smärtstillande.

Even sticker in huvudet i rummet när han hör hur jag rör mig i sängen.  
"God morgon!" hälsar han lite för högt. "Kaffe?"  
Jag hinner inte svara förrän han försvinner, men är tillbaka efter en sekund, bärande på en rykande kopp.  
"Tack" säger jag morgonhest, dagens första ord.  
Han blir stående bredvid sängen, nervöst skiftande sin tyngd från ena foten till den andra.  
Jag ser att han har hunnit duscha och fixa håret, och han är redan påklädd, i jeans och vit t-shirt. En blond James Dean med nariga läppar och problemhy. Och aldrig vackrare.  
"Vad vill du ha till frukost?"  
Jag rycker på axlarna.  
"Vet inte, låt mig vakna till lite så kan vi väl se..."  
 "Vi har inte så mycket hemma, men jag sticker och handlar. Bara säg vad du vill ha!"

Han snubblar lite på orden, ivrig att få ut dem, och jag betraktar honom noga. Försöker fånga hans blick och hålla den kvar.  
Jo, han är fortfarande här, lite orolig bara.  
Underläppen sugs in och tuggas på, en nervös vana han har.  
Ibland kan jag se bara på hans läppar hur han mår. Efter ett par dåliga dagar är de oftast fullkomligt sönderbitna.  
Jag suckar och drar till mig benen, kryper upp i sängens huvudända och nickar åt Even att han ska slå sig ner.  
Han gör så under tystnad. Betraktar tigande hur jag tar en klunk av mitt kaffe och grimaserar över hur varmt det är.  
"Har du ont?" frågar han dämpat.  
Jag skakar på huvudet. Det känns som att kasta runt glassplitter där inne. Sömnbrist, adrenalin- och alkoholbaksmälla och en knytnäve mitt i ansiktet, allt i en enda sörja.  
"Jo," medger jag enfaldigt. "Jag mår nog som jag förtjänar..."  
Han ser frågande på mig när jag sträcker mig efter tabletterna jag fått med mig. Trycker ut en ur kartan och sväljer ner den med kaffe.  
"Förlåt för att jag slog din... Mikael," mumlar jag.  
Lika bra att få det sagt. "Din vän" var vad jag hade menat att säga, men så fastnade jag på ordvalet. Bestämde mig för att använda namnet istället. Grimaserar av olust när det kommer ut som "din Mikael", och gömmer ansiktet i kaffekoppen än en gång.  
"Han hade ingen rätt att tala till dig på det där sättet" invänder Even.  
Hade han inte? Ja, inte vet jag vad det var jag klampade in i, mer än att det var jag som var inkräktaren i deras samtal. Kom och störde. Men jag såg ju vad som försiggick inne i Even.

Han hade varit så lugn hela dagen.  
Längre än så, förresten, han har varit lugn större delen av våren. Det går bra för honom i skolan, efter svackan i vintras. Lärarna säger att om han fortsätter såhär, kommer han inte att ha några problem att gå ur skolan, och dessutom göra det med bra betyg.  
Jag är så stolt över honom. Han kallar mig smart och geni och jag vet inte vad, men det är inte jag som behöver dela min hjärna med tusen plågsamma tankar, och min uppmärksamhet med en värld full av distraktioner.  
Han är den smarta. Den starka. Den roliga, snälla, och kreativa. Jag har försökt att se på honom utifrån, från ett opartiskt perspektiv. För det är klart att jag ser allt det där, jag som är kär i honom. Men jag har fått ge upp. Jag ser ju hur folk tittar. Hur Mahdi är idel leenden och highfives, hur Jonas alltid är lite mer ivrig på att höra Evens åsikt än någon annans, och hur Magnus tycks tävla med sin flickvän Vilde om hur länge de kan studera honom med öppen mun innan någon säger till dem.  
Och jag låter dem hållas, om än lite pinsamt berörd å Magnus vägnar.  
För det är min blick han söker i vimlet, från andra sidan rummet. Och igår var det mig han drog intill sig och kysste på kinden, mig han blinkade till från uppmärksamhetens centrum.  
Och jag solade mig i det, gottade mig i vetskapen att alla såg att han var min. Att det var jag som skulle få gå hem med honom, krypa ner bredvid honom mellan de nytvättade lakanen i vår säng.  
Vår säng, bara en sådan sak.  
Det var jag som skulle få smaka på de vackra, fylliga läpparna och få känna honom tätt, tätt intill mig, över mig, runtom mig och inne i mig.

Men först skulle han sjunga. Givetvis, självklart skulle allas älskling (men mest min) bjuda på något stort.  
"Det är den ultimata kärlekshymnen! Om alla levde efter den skulle det inte finnas något hat!" motiverade han sitt val med.  
John Lennons _Imagine_.  
Jag undrar om någon annan skulle ha kunnat komma undan med det, utan att det hade blivit för cheesy.  
Säkert inte. Men ännu en gång, det var ju Even.  
Jag ville inte ens tänka på hur det skulle se ut om det var jag som stod där uppe. Ett par sekunders artigt stirrande från de andra, kanske, men de skulle snart skingras och fortsätta med sitt, försöka få tiden att gå tills det var dags för något mer intressant. Och jag skulle stamma och sluddra och önska mig långt därifrån.  
Om jag nu ens hade kommit på tanken att sjunga inför en fullsatt lokal, vill säga. Men tre öl i systemet var tjugo för lite för en sådan sak.

Men för Even gick det bra. Lite skakigt till en början, men han såg så säker ut, och det dröjde inte länge förrän alla följde hans minsta rörelse.  
Men så hände något. Hans röst fastnade i halsen, han stakade sig och tystnade helt. Och såg vettskrämd ut. Inte nervös eller osäker, utan som om han plöstligt fann sig öga mot öga med sin största skräck.  
Och jag hade inte tid att reflektera över vad som pågick, han behövde mig, och det meddetsamma.  
När jag klev upp till honom, var det med avsikten att ta honom därifrån, plocka bort honom från strålkastarljuset som var allas ögon och bara dra. Men det hade nog gjort allt värre, dragit till sig ytterligare blickar och bidragit till mer prat.  
Så jag föll in i sången. Slängde en blick mot skärmen bakom mig för att ta in så mycket av texten som möjligt, och nickade åt Even att fortsätta. Och han var tillbaka på nolltid. Missade högst en rad av låten, och sjöng snart vidare som om inget hänt.

Och det hade det nog inte heller, bestämde jag där och då. Ett tag hade jag misstänkt att reaktionen haft att göra med killgänget som vandrat in, och som Evens isblå blick tycktes ha fastnat på. Men de verkade nog så fredliga där de stod, uppmärksamt lyssnande på sången och gungande i takt med musiken. Så det var nog inget särskilt med dem, han hade tappat bort sig bara. Glömt texten.  
Och så var hans ögon tillbaka på mig, och jag såg tacksamheten i dem. Lugnet. Och innan jag han fatta vad som hände, föll Jonas, Mahdi och Magnus in i sången, och kort därefter, resten av våra vänner.  
Jag kände mig som om jag hamnat mitt i en av Evens klichéfilmer, om kärlek och musik och fred på jorden, men jag kunde inte ha brytt mig mindre.  
För just där, med armen om honom, så nära att jag kunde känna doften av hans hår och det svala, skrovliga materialet i hans jeansjacka mot fingertopparna, trodde jag vartenda ord av sången.  
Vi _var_ omgivna av kärlek. Personer runt om oss kysstes, dansade och skålade. Jag såg Eskilds glada och stolta leende där i folkhavet. Evas rörda och tillgivna. Magnus och Vilde, totalt förlorade i varandra, och Chris, varm och glad och skojfrisk. Vad hade jag någonsin haft emot henne, egentligen, vad hade hon gjort för ont?  
Ingenting, förmodligen, mer än att visa intresse för mig. Och värre saker finns väl.  
Jag mindes det knappt ens, det var BE. _Before Even_.  
En annan värld, en som var svartvit innan han kom in i den. Kom med färger till mig.

Jag kände mig nästan hög efteråt, knappt i stånd att förstå vad som hänt. Mahdi räckte mig en ny öl, och jag tömde hälften av den i ett enda svep.  
Even ville inte ha någon ny öl, han skulle gå ut och ta lite luft, sa han. Röka, med andra ord. Jag gillar inte riktigt när han röker, men jag vet att det är hans substitut för gräs, som han nästan slutat med helt, så jag säger inget. Vill inte vara någon tjatig förälder för honom. Eller exflickvän, för den delen.  
Och fan, han hann inte mer än försvinna ut förrän jag saknade honom.  
Jonas såg det, skrattade åt mig där jag stod och bligade ut genom den öppna dörren i jakt på en skymt av honom.  
"Ses senare," viftade han undan mig med.  
Jag svepte det sista i glaset och gick ut. Och det var då jag såg dem.

Det var inte det faktum att det var Mikael, som fick det att gå runt för mig.  
För visst var det han, jag skulle nog ha känt igen honom var som helst. Halvlångt brunt hår, olivfärgad hy, och ett leende större än allt. Det var hans ansikte som dykt upp på skärmen den gången jag googlat Evens namn, desperat för information om min nya crush. Han hade kallat Even _bro_ och _best buddy_ , och Even i sin tur hade besvarat mitt nyfikna snokande med att Mikael var den förre mannen i hans liv. Skämtsamt, för att sedan vifta bort det och inte nämna det mer.  
Jag hade inte tagit upp det igen heller. Visste ju att Even hade haft problem av ett eller annat slag på sin förra skola, och tyckte inte att det var någon poäng i att peta i det. Var det något jag behövde veta, skulle det komma fram för eller senare, resonerade jag.  
Men så dök han upp igen, för bara några veckor sedan. Mikael. På Sanas laptop, av alla ställen. Och Sana vägrade att prata om honom, både då och senare, när jag frågade henne i ett meddelande.

Jag frågade Even igen, och han bara suckade och skakade på huvudet. Sa att det var någon han umgåtts med på Elvebakken, men att de inte hade någon kontakt längre. Och jag visste att det måste ha varit något mer, att de dolde något för mig.  
Mikael var attraktiv, det kunde vem som helst se. Gillade killar gjorde han visst också. Åtminstone såg det ut så på Sanas bild, där han stod med armen om en annan kille och såg in i kameran med en självsäker min. Och visst kände jag ett sug av svartsjuka vid tanken på att Even skulle ha haft känslor för någon annan än mig, men jag försökte att inte tänka på det för mycket. Vi har ju alla ett förflutet. Däremot fick jag inte riktigt ihop ekvationen, då han borde ha varit ihop med Sonja vid den tidpunkten. Men det hindrade honom å andra sidan inte när han och jag började träffas.

Så det var inte det faktum att Even stod och pratade med Mikael som satte igång något. Det var det faktum att Mikael hade handen på hans arm, hade gripit tag i jeansjackan som för att hålla en uppenbart besvärad Even kvar. Och Even hade sitt jagade ansiktsuttryck, det som skvallrade om att han bara ville därifrån.  
"Kom igen, vi kan väl bara prata lite?"  
"Inte nu."  
Deras röster nådde mig när jag närmade mig, och jag kunde inte hålla mig utanför längre. Jag skyndade fram till dem och la handen på Evens axel, som jag gjort inne på baren för bara några minuter sedan.  
"Är du okej? Ska vi gå?"  
Och Even nickade och tog ett par steg, försökte skaka av sig Mikael.  
"Bara ett par minuter?" bad Mikael. Han log inte längre, utan såg snarare... bedjande ut. "Jag saknar dig ju," tillade han, bara något högre än en viskning. Som för att inte jag skulle höra.

"Ser du inte att han inte vill prata med dig?" sa jag hårt, och Mikael såg på mig för första gången.  
"Lägg dig inte i det här!" sa han fast, och nu var alla spår av leendet borta.  
"Säg inte så till honom," bad Even, och jag kände närmast triumf.  
_Se, han är med mig nu!_ ville jag skryta, rakt upp i den där självgoda typens ansikte.  
Det måste ha synts på mig vad jag tänkte, för Mikael tog uppmärksamheten från Even och fokuserade plötsligt helt på mig.  
"Du, jag vet inte vem du är, men detta är mellan oss två... så kan du, please, bara hålla dig undan?"  
_Vet inte vem du är... mellan oss två... please, håll dig undan..._

Det slog mig som tre hårda örfilar i snabb följd, rakt i ansiktet, och jag såg svart.  
Och detta vore ett perfekt tillfälle att fråga Even vad det var som hände, att be honom berätta, men sanningen är att jag inte ville veta. Ville inte få alla mina förbannade teorier bekräftade och tvingas ta någon sorts beslut. Jag ville bara lägga locket på och dra. Helst radera de senaste timmarna från världshistorien, men nu gick ju inte det. Men vi kunde låtsas. Det var ju tydligen så Even ville ha det, så varför skulle jag motsätta mig det?

Men han var envis och seg som en blodigel. Mikael. Ville inte acceptera vare sig Evens obekväma avståndstagande eller min överbeskyddande tvärhet. Och jag hade bara tänkt markera, skjuta undan honom. Slå oss fria. Men full som jag var på öl och raseri och förlamande maktlöshet, gick allt lite för fort, och min knuff fick mer kraft än jag tänkt, och jag hann inte förstå vad som hänt förrän jag såg Mikael tumla baklänges och falla i marken framför oss.

Och sedan hände allt på en gång. Jag såg inte varifrån de kom, men plötsligt var de där. Killgänget från innan, de som fått Even att stamma och tappa tråden. Och de såg allt annat än fredliga ut nu. Ursinniga är ett bättre ord, men det räcker inte till på långt när.  
Det konstiga är att jag inte kände smärtan först. Den kom långt senare. Efter att jag sett knytnäven närma sig, som en slow motion-rörelse mitt i allt som hände runt mig. Sett killens sammanbitna käkar och blixtrande ögon. Och känt hur jag kastades bakåt, stapplade några steg och hade nog gått samma öde som Mikael till mötes, om inte Even fångat upp mig.

Och sedan... Hur mycket jag än försöker, kan jag inte frammana något minne av hur det gick till. Bara att jag fann mig i ett totalt kaos av svordomar och okvädningsord och knutna nävar som sökte och träffade. Mina vänner var där, och det är deras ansikten som dyker upp på näthinnorna nu. Jonas vilda, rasande. Mahdis ilskna, och Magnus konfronterande. Jag har inte sett någon av dem på det viset förut. Even, vid sidan om, med blicken fäst vid slagsmålet men handen på min arm. En oinvigd hade kanske sett någon som bara ville hålla sig utanför, men jag har blivit expert på att läsa hans ansikte. Hur ögonen stirrar lite för stint, fast allt de vill är att flacka vilset, och hur munnen och käkarna dras ihop om kaoset där inne. Och jag ville fortfarande inget hellre än att ta honom därifrån.  
Och så var Sana där, som sprungen ur jorden, och på något mirakulöst sätt löstes bråket, som jag startat, upp.

För det var jag som satte igång det, jag tänker inte ens försöka skylla på några yttre omständigheter. Jag och min förbannade paranoia, beskyddarinstinkt och... ja, svartsjuka. Jag kan inte förneka det längre.  
Och det var jag som dragit in mina vänner i det. Jonas, som alltid varit där för mig. Mahdi... _Mahdi_ , liksom? Som jag känt kortast tid av alla, och som jag bara några månader tidigare gett samma behandling som Mikael. Varför? För att jag var ratad och svartsjuk och han sa något som inte passade mig. Fan, jag har seriösa problem, det blir alltmer tydligt.  
Och Sana. Med den vassa tungan, den ännu vassare logiken och det stora, stora hjärtat. Det är hennes röst jag hör nu... _Hat kommer från rädsla.  
_ Jag är livrädd.

"En fråga bara, Even..."  
Han svarar inte, ser bara tillbaka på mig med samma stressade sammanbitenhet. Jag fortsätter i alla fall.  
"Har ni börjat träffas igen, du och Mikael? Alltså, är du fortfarande... kär i honom?"  
Det blev visst två frågor, närbesläktade men så, så olika. Och jag vet inte vilken som är mest skrämmande.  
Even rycker till och ser tillbaka på mig. Chock och förskräckelse blandas i hans blick, som om jag precis slagit honom rakt över ansiktet.  
"Vad?" får han fram med tunn, skakig röst. "Är det det du tror? Att jag är... _otrogen_ mot dig?"  
Han spottar fram ordet, och jag grinar illa av hela situationen. Otrogen, det låter så... banalt, på något konstigt sätt. Sådant jag tidigare har kunnat skratta lite överseende åt, som för tankarna till gifta, uttråkade par i radhusområden. Sånt som händer i filmer. Inte med oss, med Isak och Even. Vi står över sånt. Eller?  
"Ja, inte fan vet jag," suckar jag.

Even stönar tyst och gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Lutar sig framåt så att den långa överkroppen böjs i en båge, och hänger uppgivet med huvudet. Jag ser hans ryggrad avteckna sig mot den vita t-shirtens tyg, och med ens ser han så bräcklig ut. Jag anar mer än hör hur han gråter, och jag blir alldeles kall. Jag har sett honom gråta ett par, tre gånger förut, och jag klarar verkligen inte av det. Visserligen är det ingenting mot det enorma mörker som jag vet slukar honom emellanåt, men det är så... rått. Så naket och ärligt. Att se den starkaste jag vet tappa behärskningen så.  
För jag ser honom fortfarande som stark, urstark. Alltid. 

Jag sväljer hårt och närmar mig honom försiktigt. Sätter mig bredvid och sträcker ut en hand för att röra vid honom, osäker på om han kommer att acceptera det, eller om det är en sådan dag då han skakar av sig mina händer.  
"Du... älskling..." börjar jag.  
Varifrån kom det ordet ens? Jag kan inte minnas att jag någonsin förut använt det. Vi kallar varandra baby, sexy, snygging, och diverse sockersöta smeknamn som inte är avsedda för andras öron. Men älskling? Det låter så vuxet. Men det kanske hör ihop med det där andra ordet. Otrogen.  
Och det fungerar. Even vrider på sig så att hans ansikte hamnar mot min axel. Hans tårar blir kalla mot min hud, och hans andhämtning låter hackig och ansträngd, men han förblir tyst.  
"Even, snälla..."

Jag vet inte ens vad det är jag ber om. Hade jag kunnat hade jag tagit tillbaka hela händelsen. Stoppat undan den i ett mörkt källarutrymme någonstans och aldrig mer gått i närheten av den. Men nu kan jag ju inte det. Jag har öppnat Pandoras ask.  
Jag lägger armen om honom och stryker hans axel i vad jag hoppas ska vara en lugnande rörelse.  
"Ska jag ringa någon som du kan prata med?" föreslår jag. "Din mamma? Jørgen? Magnus?"  
Even ger ifrån sig ett litet ljud mot min axel, en snyftning eller ett kort, glädjelöst skratt. Var det för att jag föreslog Magnus? Det var en allvarligt menad fråga. Jag vet att de har kommit varandra ganska nära de här månaderna. Och han har något som jag saknar, mångårig vana av att leva med och älska en bipolär.

Efter en djup suck rätar Even på sig. Ser kort på mig innan blicken faller till golvet igen. Men han verkar lugnare nu, resignerad.  
"Nej," säger han trött. "Idag vill jag bara prata med dig."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blev som jag trodde, detta blev alldeles för långt och tungt för att knölas ihop i ett kapitel... så jag hoppas ni är okej med att denna fic blir fyra-fem kapitel i stället för tre ;) Låååångt samtal alltså, men så är det mycket som ska avhandlas också.

Tystnaden är så långdragen så att jag börjar fundera på om han har ångrat sig.  
Jag skulle förmodligen inte tjata om så vore. Delar av mig vill avbryta, försäkra honom om att han inte är skyldig mig någon förklaring, övertyga honom att vi borde glömma hela skiten. Men det har gått alldeles för långt för det. Något tynger honom, något mycket större än jag hade kunnat ana, och han klarar inte att hålla det inom sig längre. Jag ser det.  
Och jag behöver veta. Om jag ska kunna vara där för honom, som jag ju vill. Vi kan inte fortsätta såhär, gå i cirklar runt varandra, tassande på tå för att inte råka komma åt något som kan vara känsligt eller triggande. En rysk roulette av hänsyn. Det håller inte.

"Jag vet inte var jag ska börja," säger Even ihåligt, efter ännu en djup suck.  
"Börja med att svara ärligt på vem Mikael är?" föreslår jag, lite bittrare än jag tänkt.

Jag drar åt mig det tillknölade täcket och draperar det över axlarna, plötsligt frusen i min lättkläddhet.  
När vi sov tillsammans i kollektivet brukade vi ha ett varsitt täcke, men det slutade alltid med att vi sparkade undan det ena och kurade ihop oss tätt intill varandra under det andra. Skyllde lite, mest för sakens skull, på att vi båda var frusna om nätterna. Så när vi flyttade ihop slutade vi helt enkelt att bädda med två, det var ju ändå bara onödig tvätt. 

"Mikael var min bästa kompis i flera år," berättar Even tonlöst. "Min Jonas, kan man säga. Vi gick i samma klass på Bjølsen... träffades till och med på samma sätt som du och Jonas."  
Jag ler lite, förstår vad han syftar på. Jag har berättat för honom hur jag lärde känna Jonas den där dagen för länge sedan. Att vi blev hoptussade redan första skoldagen, när vi delades upp i par efter klasslistan och fick i uppgift att gå runt på skolområdet och ta reda på svaren till de frågor vi fått med oss. Allt från cafeterians öppettider till vaktmästarnas efternamn, i syfte att lära känna varandra och skolans alla delar.  
Men Valtersen och Vasquez var inte ett dugg intresserade av någon orienteringsrunda. Vi kom till cafeterian och fann att den var öppen (den frågan nailade vi åtminstone) så vi blev sittande där resten av lektionen, tills några fler klasskamrater dök upp och vi tjatade oss till att få kopiera deras svar.  
Men lärde känna varandra gjorde vi, så det syftet blev uppfyllt i alla fall.

"Så Bech och ... ?" frågar jag, mest för att ha något att säga.  
"Boukhal," fyller Even i. "Hans far är från Marocko."  
_Som Sanas familj_ reflekterar jag tyst.  
Och jag vill fråga mer, driva samtalet framåt och få veta vad som hänt mellan två så nära vänner, men jag vill inte skrämma tyst på den som precis börjat prata. Så jag nickar uppmuntrande i stället.  
"Vi var tillsammans varje dag... sov över hos varandra varje helg och gjorde typ allt tillsammans," berättar Even vidare. "Jag tyckte att det var spännande hemma hos honom, hans föräldrar var så olika mina... hans far var muslim, till exempel."

Han fortsätter berätta, och bilden av den mystiske Mikael tar gestalt. Jag ser dem framför mig, ännu yngre än på intervjuvideon jag snubblat över i höstas. Ser den blonde, tanige tonåringen i familjen Boukhals vardagsrum (inte för att jag vet hur det ser ut, men i mitt huvud gör jag det till en något murrigare version av Jonas familjs) och den mörkhårige Mikael i Evens ljusa hem, i hans bäddsoffa. Ser Mikael på skidsemester med Evens familj, och Even stjärnögt lyssnande på Mikaels återberättelser om koranskolan.  
Jag upptäcker, nästan till min förvåning, att det inte känns ett dugg konstigt att föreställa mig deras historia, deras vänskap. Tvärtom ger det en känsla av tillfredsställelse, att få pusselbitar från Evens liv innan mig. Innan Sonja, till och med.   
Det har förvånat och bekymrat mig flera gånger, det här att Even faktiskt inte verkar ha några egna, gamla vänner. Han som är så social och omtyckt av alla. Men jag har avfärdat det med att par som har varit tillsammans så länge som han och Sonja var, ofta har gemensamma vänner. Lite konstigt är det kanske att alla försvann vid uppbrottet, men deras liv tog väl olika vändningar när Even återgick till skolan och vännerna fortsatte med sina egna liv. 

"Det är därför du kan så mycket om islam," anmärker jag när han gör en liten paus.  
Han har förvånat mig åtskilliga gånger med sin allmänbildning, och framför allt trivia om livsåskådning i allmänhet och islam i synnerhet.  
Som den gången tidigare i våras, när vi satt och tittade på tv i kollektivet tillsammans med Sana och Noora, och Sanas telefon plötsligt gav ifrån sig ett ljud som fick både mig och Noora att hoppa högt.  
"Maghrib?" frågade Even lätt, och tillade, efter en liten bekräftande nick från Sana, att hon kunde ta vårt sovrum.  
Noora och jag, som gjort allt för att dölja vår förvirring samtidigt som vi försökte se neutrala och oberörda ut, såg frågande tillbaka på honom, varpå han himlade med ögonen och rättade sig.  
"Ja, _Isaks_ sovrum då, sorry..."  
Som om det var hans ordval som var det uppseendeväckande här, som om jag inte skulle ha blivit alldeles varm och rörd över att han kallat mitt rum för vårt, om jag inte varit så förvirrad.

Even nickar.  
"Ja, de var noga med att han skulle få göra sig en egen uppfattning," berättar han. "De hade ju sina kulturer... hans mamma är norsk, förresten... men religion ville de att han skulle välja själv. Och han ville gå i koranskola."  
Jag tänker återigen på Sana, och hur noga hon har varit med att poängtera att hennes tro är något hon själv har valt, och hur sunt jag tycker att det låter. Det är många som inte har fått det valet. Min mamma, till exempel. Och vad är poängen då?

"Så började vi på Bakka," fortsätter Even. "men inte i samma klass. Men vi umgicks fortfarande efter skolan. Och så träffade vi de andra på en revyfest..."  
"De andra?"  
"Elias, Yousef, Adam och Mutta..."  
Mitt huvud snurrar av all information och nya namn, men jag märker till min lättnad att det inte längre gör lika ont. Tabletten måste ha börjat verka. Och de där namnen... visst har jag hört..? Ah, självklart.  
"Killarna från igår?"  
Even nickar.  
"Jag kommer faktiskt inte ihåg riktigt hur det gick till, men vi började träffas allt oftare, allihop... blev jättetajta."

Evens _crew._ Här är de alltså, vännerna jag tänkt att han borde ha. Gänget, som snart var på samma russebuss.  
Even på buss? Jag kan inte riktigt tänka mig det... Men ju mer han pratar, desto mer stämmer det. Han var annorlunda då, berättar han. Rökte mer (det hade jag i och för sig redan anat) men drack en hel del också. Fester varje helg. Och jag ser honom framför mig, partykillen som alltid var redo för kul, som kanaliserade sin energi på alkohol och hög musik och ständigt fick människor i sin omgivning på gott humör. Han är ju likadan nu, om än i nedtonad version. Saknar han det? Sitt gamla liv. Är det därför...?  
Nej, nu försöker jag gå händelserna i förväg igen.  
Jag hasar mig uppåt i sängen. Lutar mig mot väggen för att fortsätta lyssna, och inser besviket att han inte tänker göra mig sällskap, utan blir sittande på sängkanten. Som om han inte klarar av att ha mig nära sig just nu.

"I början av tredje året blev allt annorlunda," mumlar han sammanbitet. "Eller rättare sagt, _jag_ var annorlunda. Mikael hade det jättebra med sina nya vänner..."  
"Hamnade du utanför?" frågar jag tveksamt, för det är ännu en teori jag inte riktigt får ihop.  
"Nej, nej...." suckar Even och skakar häftigt på huvudet. "Nej?" fortsätter han, nästan frågande. Som om han prövar förklaringen för sig själv.  
Han blir sittande under eftertänksam tystnad, nervöst bitande sin underläpp och med ena handens fingertoppar tryckta mot pannan, som för att pressa tillbaka de onda minnena.   
"Vi umgicks mest i grupp, allihop... nästan alltid hemma hos Elias, som hade störst lägenhet och coolast familj. Ja, du känner ju redan till den lite grann..."  
"Sana?" gissar jag när ännu en pusselbit faller på plats.  
Det var det namnet hon upprepat gång på gång i går kväll, det minns jag nu. Elias, han med de snabba knytnävarna. _Varför har hon inte sagt något?_ ekar mina tankar när Even nickar bekräftande.  
Det blir tyst igen.

"Du måste komma ihåg," kommer det trevande efter en lång paus. "Det här var innan jag hade fått min diagnos... så jag förstod inte vad det var som hände."  
Jag stålsätter mig. Nu kommer det alltså.  
"Jørgen tror, och jag tror han har rätt... att jag försökte _sätta mig själv_ utanför? Fokusera på olikheterna mellan oss... för att ha något att skylla på," berättar han. "Förstår du vad jag menar?"  
"Inte riktigt," medger jag, förvirrat nystande i härvan av ord och teorier han dumpat på mig. "Skylla _vad_ på?"  
"Allt som gick fel," suckar han uppgivet. "Att de plötsligt blev så konstiga. "

Han berättar om den förvirrade tiden i början av tredje året. Den när kompisarnas roat överseende skratt började bytas mot undran och ifrågasättande. När Even gick från glad och aktiv till hyperaktiv och utom kontroll. Hur oroliga och irriterade de blev när han ringde dem mitt i natten för att berätta om idén han just fått. Deras bekymrade frågor när han brände flera tusen kronor, som han inte hade, på ljud- och ljussystem till bussen. Och hur rädda de blev när han sedan försvann, var borta från skolan flera dagar i sträck, utan att höra av sig.  
"Jag tyckte bara att de var tråkiga, och blev arg för att jag kände att de ville ändra på mig," berättar han med tom, ihålig röst. "Nu förstår jag ju att de var bekymrade."  
Jag nickar tyst. Kan inte komma på något att säga, hur mycket jag än försöker.  
Jag förstår dem ju alltför väl. Det var inte länge sedan jag var den bekymrade, nej, den vettskrämda, den som inte kunde få grepp om vad som hände med personen framför mig.

"Och jag märkte ju att jag inte var som de," fortsätter han bedrövat. "Jag var inte muslim, inte singel, inte straight... Inte frisk, men det förstod jag ju inte då."  
"Brydde de sig om det, då?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
"Säkert inte," suckar Even. "Men jag ville bara vara mer lik dem, du vet? De var så, så självklara, liksom. Så säkra på vilka de var och hur de ville leva. Så jag började läsa koranen. Tänkte att svaren måste finnas där..."  
Jag ryser till när vi närmar oss ännu en milstolpe, en del av Evens historia som jag redan snuddat vid förut. Jag ser Sonjas upprörda ansikte framför mig, hör hennes röst i huvudet. Hur hon läxade upp mig, sa att jag var ännu en av Evens sjuka idéer. Som koranstudierna.  
Men det är inte bara obehag som följer med minnet, det är lättnad också. Insikten om att han faktiskt berättar sanningen. Inte för att jag tror att han aktivt skulle ljuga för mig... men det här med att slingra sig och undanhålla fakta, det är han proffs på.

"Jag blev helt besatt av det," suckar han och gnider sig förstrött i ögonvrån. "Alltså, jag hör ju hur jävla konstigt det här låter... men jag ville bara höra ihop med dem igen, på något sätt."  
"Det låter inte konstigt, baby," invänder jag.  
Tvärtom kan jag se det ganska tydligt framför mig. Even, totalt uppslukad av sitt senaste projekt, febrilt sökande efter svar. Förklaringar till varför han kände sig annorlunda. Hjälp att bli den han ville vara. Den han trodde att han behövde vara för att passa in.  
Jag ser bort på hans tunna ryggtavla och de breda, trygga axlarna som slokar hjärtskärande just nu. På den långa nacken, där sugmärket jag lämnat på honom för ett par dagar sedan börjat blekna. På det perfekt stylade håret som jag längtar så efter att få dra fingrarna igenom, rufsa till så att det matchar den allt annat än tillrättalagda stämningen mellan oss.

"Hur var det med Mikael mitt i allt det här?" frågar jag försiktigt. "Jag menar, han som hade känt dig längst, han måste ju ha förstått att något var fel?"  
Even nickar.  
"Jo... vi började umgås mer igen, bara han och jag," berättar han. "För du vet, jag drog mig undan från de andra. Skämdes väl. "  
"Mm..."  
"Och när jag var stabil så... det kändes som förr i tiden. Jag hade ju bara honom nu. Och Sonja då, men det hade börjat bli dåligt mellan oss..."  
Han andas ut, skakigt, skälvande. Som om det kommer från botten av magen. Gömmer ansiktet i händerna på nytt.  
"Det går bra, ta det lugnt," försöker jag övertyga.  
Jag belönas med en liten fnysning, en som vill påstå att det är lätt för mig att säga.  
Men han har fel där, det är inte ett dugg lätt för mig att säga. För jag är nästan säker på vad det är han ska berätta nu.

"Jag fick för mig, började tro att..." börjar han, stammande och snubblande på orden. "Att det var såhär det skulle vara, att det var därför det hade blivit konstigt med de andra killarna... och med Sonja. För att jag var kär i Mikael."

Hans ord går rakt in i mig, och jag kniper ihop ögonen hårt. Som om det skulle få även de inre bilderna att försvinna.  
Det var ju precis det här jag hade vetat om att han skulle säga... och som jag varit rädd för ända sedan början på vår historia. Ändå känns det som en smäll rakt i ansiktet att få höra det direkt från honom.  
Varför, egentligen? Var det inte jag som nyss sagt till mig själv att alla har ett förflutet, och att retroaktiv svartsjuka är den mest onödiga form av självplågeri? Jag har ju berättat för Even om crushen jag haft på Jonas innan vi träffades, trots allt... och vi skrattar bara åt det när det kommer på tal nu för tiden. Så varför är detta så annorlunda?  
Förmodligen för att jag bara har hört en bråkdel, tänker jag bittert. Det är ju Even det handlar om. Han gör ingenting halvdant.

"Vi hade träffats och kollat på film en kväll, precis som vi brukade," hör jag Evens ansträngda röst berätta. "Och jag, ja, jag såg väl det jag ville se, men jag trodde verkligen att han kände samma sak... han var så på, liksom. Fysisk, du vet?"  
Han ser på mig över axeln. Ser min tvivlande blick och skakar trött på huvudet.  
"Det betydde inget särskilt, det är bara sån han är... det visste jag ju egentligen."

Jag tror jag förstår vad han menar. Han är sådan själv, Even. En kramare, en som visar uppskattning och tillgivenhet genom kroppskontakt. Det behöver inte vara något märkvärdigt, bara att luta sig emot dig när du ska visa honom något på telefonen. Eller en hand på din axel i en halv sekund. Det visar sig inte särskilt ofta, eftersom han även är en intuitiv person som känner på sig när någon är obekväm med den sortens kontakt. Vilket många är. Kanske de flesta.  
Men det är nog lätt att feltolka sådant. Särskilt om man, som han, så innerligt gärna vill att det ska vara på riktigt.

"Så vad hände?" frågar jag, nästan motvilligt.  
"Ingenting då, han åkte hem efter filmen... men jag kunde inte sluta obsessa över det."  
Det blir tyst igen. Tryckande, obehaglig tystnad

"Så jag åkte hem till honom!" kommer det plötsligt från Even. Så högt och så plötsligt att jag nästan hoppar till där jag sitter under mitt täcke. "Och jag berättade vad jag hade kommit fram till... att det skulle vara han och jag nu, att det måste bli så. Och så..."

En ny paus. Han suckar djupt och vänder bort ansiktet. Trycker handlovarna mot ögonen.

"Jag försökte kyssa honom."

"Blev han... arg?" undrar jag dumt. Förvirringen är total.

Even skrattar till. Ett kort, bittert skratt.  
" _I wish_. Det hade varit lättare att hantera," mumlar han. "Han blev rädd för mig." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta var så svårt att skriva, jag fick ta flera långa pauser för att inte bli helt dränerad. Tala gärna om vad ni tycker!
> 
> Soundtrack till detta kapitel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnHoqHscTKE
> 
> Och, jag vill varmt rekommendera champagneleftie's Brothers, som jag haft i bakhuvudet när jag skrivit om Evens vänskap med ballonggutta! En fantastisk berättelse från Yousefs pov, som inte lämnar några som helst tvivel om att det var såhär det var.  
> Du hittar den här: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11565864

Det har börjat regna. Smattret från dropparna mot fönsterblecket hörs tydligt, och lukten av våt asfalt letar sig in i lägenheten.  
Jag inser att fönstret måste stå på glänt. Har det gjort det hela natten? Eller har Even öppnat, för att vädra? Släppa ut lukten av tonårsfylla och ångest.  
Jag huttrar till och drar täcket tätare om mig.  
"Fryser du?" frågar jag.  
"Nej," mumlar Even, fortfarande med ryggen mot mig och huvudet i händerna.  
Bilden av hopplöshet.

"Vad hände, då?" frågar jag, när jag tycker att det har varit tyst för länge.  
Han suckar djupt. Slänger en blick på mig över axeln och skakar trött på huvudet.  
"Hans pappa skjutsade hem mig. De trodde nog att jag var full eller hög eller något... Mikael vågade inte följa med."  
Jag lösgör mig från min plats mot väggen. Hasar mig bort mot sängkanten, sätter mig bredvid. Jag måste vara nära honom nu. Förbereda mig på att fånga upp honom.

"Mina föräldrar var inte hemma... så det var jag och koranen. Och jag... fan!"  
Han drar handen över ögonen, där nya tårar vällt fram. Snyftar lite.  
"Jag hade mina favoritstycken, du vet? Och andra som jag inte alls tyckte om... som handlade om synd och att brinna i helvetet. Som fördömde homosexualitet och..."  
"Är det mycket... sånt?" kan jag inte låta bli att fråga.  
"Varken mer eller mindre än i bibeln, eller andra skrifter," svarar han trött. "Du kan hitta hat var som helst, bara du letar..."

Jag nickar. Det är han som har tillrättavisat mig när jag spytt galla över religiositet. Han och Sana. Tålmodigt förklarat att religion handlar om kärlek och fred, och att de som säger något annat är förvirrade. Eller värre, småsinta, beräknande personer som använder sig av människors tro för att manifestera destruktivitet.  
Att världen är i ständig utveckling, och att människor i regel är bra på att följa med. Tänka själva.  
_Så vad är poängen över huvud taget, då?_ har jag frågat. _Om man kan välja bort de delar man inte gillar... vad är det som säger att de andra delarna är riktiga?_  
Och Even har lett. Det lite vemodiga leendet som jag inte riktigt kan kategorisera. Sagt att människor är olika, att en del behöver påminnelser om vad som är viktigt här i livet, små riktlinjer om hur man bör leva för att vara den bästa versionen av sig själv. Att det inte är något fel med att ha valt en annan väg, så länge man respekterar varandras val. Att vissa kanske är starka nog att kunna vara sina bästa jag, utan riktlinjer.    
Och då har jag inte haft något mer att komma med. För någon idealmänniska är jag då inte... har inga anspråk på att bli, heller.

Evens tunna röst skär igenom tystnaden när han fortsätter.  
"Jag har försökt gå igenom den där kvällen hundratals gånger... hitta någon sorts logik, förstå vad som hände. Men det går inte. Jag kan inte säga vad jag tänkte, vad jag ville visa. Att jag hade förstått att jag var fel, kanske, och kunde ändra på mig. Eller att DE hade fel och att jag INTE tänkte ändra på mig. Fan vet."  
Jag har aldrig hört honom låta så bitter förut, och det gör ont att se honom så vilsen. Som ett olyckligt barn som vet att något har blivit katastrofalt fel, men inte vad eller hur det ska bli bättre igen.  
Absurt hur någon som han kan göra sig så förtvivlat liten.

"Så jag kopierade alla de där texterna!" säger han, snabbt och högmält som för att inte hinna ändra sig. "Alla de vidrigaste, fulaste delarna... och jag postade dem online, på Facebook och instagram. Revyns facebooksida, och vår bussida, överallt där jag visste att de skulle se dem!"  
"De? Mikael och dina vänner?"  
Even nickar och vänder bort ansiktet från mig. Jag ser hur han kämpar mot nya tårar och hör hur han andas häftigt, snudd på hyperventilerar.

Det må bära eller brista. Jag kan inte sitta passiv utan att röra vid honom längre, så jag smyger armen om hans axlar och försöker dra honom emot mig.  
Det blir precis som jag hade trott, han rycker till och försöker skaka av sig min beröring, vill inte ta emot någon vänlighet.  
"Nej, men du fattar inte!" utropar han. "Jag tog allt som representerade dem, som var heligt för dem, och bara pissade på det!"  
"Jo, jag fattar, baby," försöker jag. "Att du var sjuk och förvirrad och jäkligt olycklig."  
Han ser fortfarande bort, är fortfarande stel som en pinne under min arm, men han drar sig åtminstone inte undan. Små segrar. Jag lutar mig in, kysser hans hår. Väntar på att han ska bli klar att fortsätta prata.

"Jag vet inte hur länge det låg uppe," kommer det efter en stunds tystnad. "Sonja sa att det togs bort efter någon dag. Men alla hann ju se det."  
"Men de måste väl ha förstått att du inte kunde hjälpa det?" frågar jag skeptiskt.  
"Det tror jag inte. De visste ju inte vad det var för fel med mig... och jag hade redan tagit avstånd från dem."  
"Jamen, pratade du inte med dem? Efteråt?"  
Han skakar på huvudet.  
"Det tog ett par dagar innan jag landade och förstod vad som hade hänt. Och sedan kraschade jag och kunde inte göra ett skit på säkert tre veckor... ja, du vet ju hur företagsam jag är då."

Ett litet försök till humor? Jag hade kanske smålett om jag inte varit så totalt överväldigad.   
All ny information som faller på plats och kompletterar de detaljer jag redan fått med mig, historien som rullas fram... Jag blir vimmelkantig bara av att försöka få en överblick. Men frågetecknen rätas ut, ett efter ett. Mina egna teorier och sådant som jag inte brytt mig om att gräva vidare i. Vildes skvaller i vintras. Evens aversion mot sociala medier, hans gudstro och intresse för all världens religion. Hans avsaknad av vänner. Hans ovilja att släppa Sonja, som funnits hos honom hela tiden.  
Och hans tvivel när det gällde mig och vad han kände.

Och jag hör hur han talar igen. Berättar om utredningarna som tog ny fart mitt i allt det här. Om raden av psykologer och alla mediciner. Och den totala hopplösheten han befann sig i. Utan något tillförsikt om ljusning, utan framtidstro.  
Och jag ryser när han närmar sig nästa del i berättandet, för jag anar innan jag får höra. Vad som ska komma nu. Vad planen var när han såg till att vara ensam hemma den där kvällen, lät föräldrarna tro att han skulle sova hos Sonja, och sa till Sonja att han var trött och ville vara ifred.  
Och nu är det min tur att börja gråta, med en häftighet som skrämmer både honom och mig.  
För en värld utan Even får inte finnas. Jag hade hellre tagit en där han slutade älska mig, eller en där han aldrig varit min.

"Det hade inte lyckats," försöker han. "Ens om de aldrig hittat mig... jag hade ingen koll på vad jag gjorde."  
"Men du _ville_ att det skulle lyckas, Even! Och du har velat det sedan dess också! Vad är det som säger att... fan!"  
Jag kan inte få fram resten av meningen.  
"Det kommer inte att hända igen, Isak."  
"Hur kan du veta det?"

Jag trycker händerna mot ögonen i ett försök att gömma mig för dagsljuset och alla sanningar. Återigen har jag förträngt mitt skadade ansikte, och jag hör mig själv stöna till av smärtan jag förvållar.  
Och plötsligt är Even den starkaste igen, den som smyger in armen i min kokong av sängkläder och trycker mig mot sig. Jag tar tacksamt emot hans närhet, klamrar mig fast vid honom som för att handgripligen hålla honom kvar hos mig.  
"Jag har det ju bättre nu," lovar han. "Bättre än någonsin. Jag har fått ordning på medicinerna, jag har en bra psykolog och ett helt nytt liv. Och framför allt har jag dig."

 _Jovisst, men den dagen det inte räcker?_   vill jag fråga.  
Jag har försökt att tänka nyktert om det här. I tysthet, för det skär sig med vår minut för minut-filosofi, och jag är medveten om att det bara skulle sätta igång ytterligare skuldkänslor om jag ventilerade det för honom. Men jag vet ju att dagen kan komma när allt det här tar slut. När vi går åt skilda håll. Och jag vet också att om (om, inte när, det måste jag ständigt påminna mig själv) den dagen kommer, är det han som kommer att gå, av en eller annan anledning. Det är en näst intill outhärdlig tanke, men bättre än den att han inte skulle finnas kvar på jorden. 

 _Du förtjänar någon bättre_ säger han till mig ibland. Hade han kunnat höra vad jag sitter och tänker just nu, hade detta varit ett av de tillfällena. För han _kan_ inte lova att han aldrig mer kommer att hamna där, så är det bara. Och jag hade suckat som jag alltid gör, sagt att jag inte vill att han säger så. Mitt standardsvar. Jag borde kanske byta ut det, om jag bara kunde komma på något bättre. För inte fan går det in, trots att jag tragglar det om och om igen, gör mitt bästa för att nå fram till honom. Nöta fast det i hans huvud.  
För mig _finns_ inget bättre. Hade jag bara haft hans sinne för ord och kommunikation, hade jag kanske kunnat förklara för honom. Förmedla exakt vad han betyder för mig. Hur han får mig att känna mig sedd och intressant. Hur han lugnar ner mig när jag brusar upp. Försäkrar mig om att mina föräldrar gör sitt bästa, men att jag ändå får lov att vara besviken. Och hur han ger mig av sin blick, får mig att se det goda och fina i andra människor.     
Hur han får _mig_ att vilja bli en bättre människa. 

"Du är det bästa som har hänt mig," mumlar jag när han drar mig tätare intill sig.  
Det är inte en bråkdel av allt jag skulle vilja säga, men det är fullkomligt sant. Jag vågar inte tänka på hur mitt liv skulle ha sett ut om jag aldrig träffat Even.  
Jag snyftar mot hans axel och lämnar säkert en präktig snorpöl på t-shirten, men vid det här laget orkar jag inte bry mig.  
Och vi blir sittande med armarna om varandra. Hopslingrade, som om båda behövde den andre för att över huvud taget kunna hålla sig upprätt.  
Urlakade, slutgråtna. Utan någon uppfattning längre om vem som egentligen tröstar vem. Och jag vill bara sova bort resten av helgen, här i min Even-bubbla, utan måsten och distraktioner. Eller ännu hellre, stanna här inne med honom för all framtid.  
Men vi är inte färdigpratade än.

"Så... du gick aldrig tillbaka till Bakka?" frågar jag.  
Han skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej. Jag hade redan missat alldeles för mycket skola, och skulle behöva gå om sista året. Och jag kunde inte se det stället igen. Trots att de inte skulle finnas där när jag började om."

 _De._  
"Och du har aldrig pratat med dina kompisar igen?"  
En ny huvudskakning.  
"Nej. De ringde och messade hela tiden, där i början, men jag orkade inte möta det. Och tiden bara gick.  
"Men... det är väl inte för sent?"  
Even ger ifrån sig en liten fnysning.  
"Är det inte? Sist jag såg dem var vi på varsin sida av ett slagsmål. Och de..."

Han tystnar och lösgör sig försiktigt från min omfamning, bara tillräckligt för att kunna lägga ena handen mot min kind. Stryka försiktigt över huden med tummen.  
"Det var ju jag som startade det där, baby," protesterar jag. "De försvarade bara sin kompis. Precis som _våra_ vänner gjorde."  
"Det är möjligt, men... de vill inte ha med mig att göra."  
"Men VET du det?" envisas jag. "De var ju dina bästa kompisar. Om du tyckte om dem, måste de ha varit bra människor."  
"De bästa. Men det är ingen idé. De har gått vidare nu. Jag skulle bara förstöra allt igen."  
"Varför säger du så?"  
"Det är ju så det blir. Hela tiden."

Jag måste protestera, för det stämmer inte någonstans, det han säger. Tvärtom.  
Under de här månaderna har jag fått se honom gradvis bygga upp sitt liv, reparera det som varit trasigt och skaffa nytt.   
Det började med att vi två, han och jag, fick en turbulent början. Då ville han ge upp, med samma resonemang som jag hör honom använda nu, men det kunde jag inte gå med på. Och nu är vi, om inte perfekta så, tillräckligt bra för att inte behöva oroa oss i första taget.  
Och mina vänner har blivit våra på nolltid, välkomnat honom med öppna armar. Jag vet att de skulle backa honom till 110%, vad det än gällde.  
Och han har gjort upp med sitt förflutna, slutit fred med Sonja och städat bort all gammal bitterhet dem emellan.  
Det är så långt från att förstöra man kan komma, så gör inte en ansvarslös person. Så gör en trygg människa, en som är stark och säker på det mesta. Utom just när det gäller sig själv.

"Nu låter du som mamma... eller Jørgen," muttrar Even efter min utläggning.  
Jag kan inte låte bli att himla lite med ögonen.  
"Låter jag som två av de coolaste personerna jag känner till? Och som känner dig bättre än någon annan? Det kan inte vara så att vi har en poäng, då?"

Jag har träffat Evens psykolog, det var ett av de ultimatum hans föräldrar ställde för att vi skulle få flytta ihop. Och jag hade mina fördomar, det har jag väl alltid.  
Såg framför mig hur vi skulle bli granskade i varenda söm, korsförhörda av en hummande gammal gubbe med tjocka glasögon och skrivplatta. Det hjälpte inte att Even gladde sig över mötet, och gång på gång försäkrade mig om att Jørgen varken var gammal eller dömande.  
Så gick vi dit, och möttes av denna uppenbarelse till man. Lång och smal precis som Even, med ett litet hipsterskägg, töjningar i öronen och tatueringar som delvis doldes av de rutiga flanellskjorteärmarna. Han hälsade Even med ett ungdomligt handslag, och vi slog oss ner vid ett litet bord, precis som tre kompisar som träffats över en kopp kaffe. Och jag minns att jag till en början hade svårt att slappna av medan de två småpratade om allt och inget, för jag ville att det riktiga samtalet skulle börja så att vi kunde få det överstökat. Inte förrän senare förstod jag att det hade börjat i samma stund som vi klev in genom dörren. 

"Men jag kan bara inte, Isak," säger Even bedjande när jag föreslår att han ska kontakta vännerna. "Jag orkar inte dra upp det här igen."  
"Bara Mikael, då?" försöker jag. "Han sa ju faktiskt att han saknar dig. Har du kvar hans nummer?"  
"Ja, det har jag väl, om han inte har bytt det senaste året," suckar han. "Men jag tror verkligen inte att det är någon bra idé."  
Jag suckar också, men tiger. Vet att det inte är någon idé att tjata. Ska det hända något så måste han få ta det beslutet själv. Som han gjorde inför mötet med Sonja.

"Kan JAG få hans nummer då?" frågar jag efter ett tag.  
"Vad ska du med det till?"  
"Jag måste ju be om ursäkt. Och så vill jag inte att han ska tro att du har gett dig i lag med en galning som börjar slåss så fort han ser dig med andra killar..."  
Even skrattar sitt trötta skratt, det som mest är en näst intill omärkbar skälvning genom kroppen och ett litet ryck i mungipan.  
"Bara glöm det, okej?" ber han.  
"Okej, du behöver inte ge mig det, jag kan fråga Sana. Eller leta upp honom på Facebook. Jag bara..."  
Jag pausar, sökande efter de rätta orden, den riktiga sanningen.  
"Jag vill bara inte lämna det såhär," avslutar jag.

Och Even suckar och säger att visst kan jag få Mikaels nummer. Han fiskar fram sin telefon ur fickan, och sitter tyst betraktande bredvid mig när jag författar mitt sms. Några förklarande ord om vem jag är och varför jag agerat som jag gjort. Och en önskan om förlåtelse.  
"Se, han svarar ju inte!" utbrister han efter en halv minuts tystnad. "Det var ju det jag sa!"  
"Nej, du vet, de flesta 20-åringar har bättre saker för sig såhär dags en lördagsmorgon," kan jag inte låta bli att kontra med. "Sova, till exempel!"

Jag lägger ifrån mig telefonen på bordet och vänder mig mot honom igen.  
"Hur känns det nu?"  
Even rycker på axlarna.  
"Som om jag sprungit tre mil och blivit överkörd av tåget," mumlar han, något som jag bara alltför väl känner igen mig i.  
"Men... lättare, också," tillägger han och ser mig in i ögonen, för första gången på länge.  
Hans blick är trött och avvaktande, men stilla och lugn. Utan hemligheter. Och så kommer det.  
"Förlåt för att jag inte har berättat om det här. Det är bara... vi hade det ju så bra."

Jag suckar och famlar efter hans hand. Får tag i den och flätar in mina fingrar mellan hans.  
"Det handlade inte om att du måste berätta allt för mig. Det får du inte tro. Men alltså... gå inte och få för dig att du inte _kan_. Okej?"  
"Okej," kommer det till svar, tyst som en viskning.  
"Säkert?"  
"Ja."  
Jag lägger min fria arm om honom igen, och han andas ut, som efter en lång anspänning, och lutar huvudet mot min axel.  
"Jag vill bara inte att du ska tänka annorlunda om mig..."

Vad svarar man på det?  
"Du vet... jag lär fortfarande känna dig lite mer för varje dag som går," börjar jag. "Och jag tror faktiskt jag blir lite mer kär i dig för varje dag också."   
"Lägg av," mumlar han halvkvävt mot min axel.  
"Lägg av själv. När ska du fatta att ingen kan tycka illa om dig? Ingen?"

Och jag vill kyssa honom, för det har jag inte gjort sedan i går kväll, innan allt gick åt helvete. Och han låter mig, besvarar min kyss med lite för stor iver och drar sig förskräckt tillbaka när jag rycker till och drar efter andan.  
"Shit, förlåt baby..:"  
"Det är lugnt, sluta inte..."  
Even flyttar sig till den oskadda delen av mitt ansikte. Drar med läpparna över ögonbrynet och kindbenet. Ökar intensiteten när han kommer till käklinjen och halsen, makar lite på sig för att kunna böja sig och komma åt bättre. Kysser en linje ner över mitt bröst och min mage, och åh, okej, ja, visst, wow...

En avsugning var väl det sista jag hade i tankarna när jag vaknade den här morgonen, eller för den delen för fem minuter sedan. Och även om jag blir hård inom sekunder när jag förstår vart han är på väg, kan jag inte riktigt slappna av. Inte när jag känner hans heta andetag genom boxershortsens tyg, inte när hans stora, härliga händer lägger sig om mina höfter och försiktigt drar i mitt enda plagg.  
Det är något nervöst över hans rörelser, samma hispiga välvilja som när han for runt och frågade mig om frukost tidigare. Inte för att det är olikt Even att vara uppmärksam och generös, det är tvärtom just sådan han är. Men det här känns mer som någon slags kompensation, för något som han inte har någon som helst skuld i. Och jag är inte bekväm. Ska vi göra något idag, vill jag göra det tillsammans med honom.

"Even..."  
Jag tar hans axlar och drar försiktigt upp honom mot mig. Smeker med tummen över hans lätt särade läppar, där andetagen kommer ut i korta, ivriga pustar.  
"Jag vill inte komma här," mumlar jag.  
Det känns nästan som helgerån att säga en sådan sak om världens vackraste mun, men förhoppningsvis förstår han vad det är jag vill ha sagt. För säkerhets skull låter jag den andra handen smeka ner över hans rygg och jeansklädda rumpa.  
"Jag vill komma här."

Han drar efter andan, vasst och skarpt, och får bråttom att komma ur sina kläder. Plagg efter plagg skalas av och förpassas till golvet, i sällskap med täcket som jag varit insnodd i, för jag fryser inte längre, inte ett dugg. Och när Even sträcker ut sig framför mig på sängen, måste jag ta en minut och bara titta, ta in hela hans uppenbarelse. De långa benen, seniga muskler med partier av tunt, ljust hår. Överkroppen som på samma gång känns hård och mjuk under mina händer, hur nu en sådan sak kan vara möjlig. Och de smala armarna som håller mig tätt, tätt intill honom, trycker mig mot hans hjärta och får mig att vilja stanna just där för resten av livet.  

Jag undrar om jag någonsin kommer att vänja mig vid det här, känslan av hans svala, lena hud under mina fingrar, att höra honom sucka belåtet under mig och känna smaken av honom mot min tunga. Förhoppningsvis inte.  
Det gör kanske sitt till att "det här" fram till för knappt ett år sedan var något mellan mig, en datorskärm och min hand, och inte sällan åtföljdes av äckelkänslor och tårar av skam.  
Eller så är det bara för att det är Even, och han får allt att kännas nytt och fantastiskt, oavsett hur många gånger vi får vara med om det. Trots att jag redan vet hur hans pyttesmå bröstvårtor kommer att dra ihop sig till små torn, när jag låter min tunga glida över dem och kort därefter försiktigt blåser kall luft över dem. Och att den mjukaste delen av hans kropp är insidan av hans lår, och hur de små håren där kittlar och sticks när jag drar med läpparna över dem. Och att jag känner igen ljuden han ger ifrån sig när mina fingrar finner sin väg. Små suckar och lågmälda hummanden, eller andhämtning som fastnar i hans hals. Små läten som betyder _vänta_ , _mer_ , eller _nu!_

Och välbekant är inte detsamma som förutsägbart. Aldrig med Even.  
Jag ger hans ena, uppdragna knä en lätt puss och ska precis komma till honom, när han försiktigt lägger händerna mot mitt bröst och skjuter mig ifrån sig. Vänder sig på mage och ser upp på mig över axeln, fortfarande flämtande, med hetsigt röda flammor över ansiktet och halsen.   
Han nickar till svar när jag frågar om han är säker, och jag böjer mig fram för att kyssa hans nacke i stället. Det hör inte till vanligheterna att han vill ha det såhär, utan att kunna använda sina händer eller knappt ens få ögonkontakt. Men om det är det han behöver, att lämna över till mig och bara få känna sig omhändertagen, är det såklart det jag ska ge honom.  
Och det blir långsamt och lågmält, tyst förutom våra tunga andetag och framviskande försäkringar om att vi har det bra, och jag söker hans mun lite för ofta och tar varje tillfälle jag kan att fånga upp hans händer med mina, för jag vill vara så nära honom det bara går, sammanlänkade på alla sätt som finns.

Vi blir liggande länge efteråt, lyssnande till våra häftiga andetag och väntande på att pulsen ska återta sin normala takt. Even har sjunkit ner över mig - han hamnade där efter ett tag, just som jag börjat känna trycket byggas upp, det välbekanta suget längst ner i magen. Lösgjorde sig och gränslade mina höfter, med en vild glans i ögonen, febrilt mumlande att han måste se mig. Aldrig förutsägbar...   
Nu vilar han mot min axel med slutna ögon och ett avslappnat leende på de kyssvullna läpparna. Ljuvlig, är det ord som dyker upp i mitt huvud. Ljuvlig och perfekt och underbar och min.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi ligger så, ett par minuter eller en halvtimme, lyssnande till våra stillnande andetag och regnet som börjat avta. Kanske slumrar vi lite. Svetten på våra kroppar har kallnat, och jag huttrar lite när en vindpust från det öppna fönstret når fram till oss. Känner gåshud på Evens överarm när jag drar handen över den.  
"Älskling?" mumlar jag, fullt avsiktligt den här gången.  
"Hmm?"  
"Jag ÄR faktiskt hungrig."  
Och han skrattar det där skrattet som kommer från djupet av hans hals, och han är bara glittrande tänder och smala, kisande ögon och jag älskar honom så att jag kan gå sönder. Mannen i mitt liv. Min Even.  
"Jag också," svarar han. "Men jag var allvarlig, alltså, vi HAR inget hemma."  
"Ska vi gå ut, då?"  
Han nickar och ger mig ett litet nyp i rumpan efter att han skickat in mig i duschen.

Det varma vattnet sköljer bort det sista av min huvudvärk och den kvardröjande, sega sömnigheten, och jag kommer på mig själv med att småle när jag kliver ut från duschen. Till och med när jag betraktar min egen spegelbild. Så illa är det faktiskt inte, inte än. En lätt svullnad över överläppen, och en rodnad som sträcker sig över ögonbrynet och kindbenet. Blåklockan kommer att dyka upp senare, när blödningen börjar läka och stiga mot huden, berättade de på sjukhuset igår. _Whatever_ , det kanske till och med blir lite tufft.  
Jag klär på mig medan Even tar dagens andra dusch. Plockar kläder från högarna på stolar och byrå, joggingbyxor, t-shirt och huvtröja. Så mjukt och bekvämt som möjligt ska det vara idag. Jag märker att tröjans ärmar är lite för långa, och konstaterar att den måste vara Evens. Perfekt, jag vill fortsätta dagen precis såhär, omgiven av honom och med hans doft i näsan. 

Världen, och våra vänner, verkar ha vaknat till liv under vårt långa samtal. Flera nya meddelanden har trillat in på min telefon, märker jag när jag plockar upp den från bordet. Jag går fram till balkongdörren och öppnar den. Det har slutat regna helt nu, och betonggolvet är tillräckligt torrt för att kunna gå ut i strumplästen. Jag tar med mig telefonen ut och lämnar dörren på glänt bakom mig.

 

**Kattehookern og vennene hans**

Jonas: Yo, hur gick det med er? Fått sova något?

Mahdi: Vilka var dom där idioterna?

Magnus: Fuck homophobes

Jag: Gamla vänner till Even  
Och det går bra med oss

Mahdi: Vänner? Vad är deras problem?

Jag: Det är komplicerat, ska se vad vi kan göra.  
No hate, ok?

Mahdi: If you say so

Jonas: Komplicerat hur?

Jag: Kan inte säga så mycket mer än. Vi får se.  
Sorry för att ni blev inblandade, alltså.  
Och tack.

 

Nytt meddelande från pappa har jag också, han vill äta middag med mig och Even i morgon. Jag stelnar till och min första tanke är att hitta på en ursäkt, vad som helst för att slippa. Men så hör jag Evens röst någonstans i bakhuvudet, försiktigt uppmuntrande och pushande, försäkrande att det kommer att gå bra.  
Så jag suckar och svarar att jag kommer, och säkert Even också. Ska höra med honom.

Meddelande från Magnus, utanför gruppchatten.

Magnus Fossbakken: Säkert att det är chill med Even?

Jag: Bättre nu, vi har snackat.  
Ska ut och äta frukost på Café Sør, joina?

Magnus Fossbakken: Där om 30  _[fistbump emoji]_

 

Och så ett meddelande från ett nytt telefonnummer, ett som jag alldeles nyligen lagt till under namnet Mikael.

Mikael: Hur fick du tag på mitt nummer?

Jag suckar och stoppar telefonen i fickan. Det där får jag fundera på lite innan jag besvarar. Det var väl inte riktigt den respons jag hoppats på, men det är en början i alla fall. Och jag antar att det är ett gott tecken att han över huvud taget skrev tillbaka. Men det är inget jag behöver visa för Even än.

Even. Jag hinner inte avsluta tanken förrän jag känner hans arm smyga sig om mina axlar bakifrån och hans ansikte lutas mot mitt hår.  
"Det klarnar," konstaterar han efter ett ögonkast på himlen, där molnen är på väg bort.  
"Jag tror det jag också," svarar jag och vänder mig mot honom.

Han har på sig min compton-t-shirt och håret ligger lite fuktigt, men mjukt och ofixat mot hans panna. Lediga, okonstlade Even, min favorit. En look jag egentligen vill ha helt för mig själv, men jag kan väl sträcka mig till att dela den med Magnus idag.  
Han lutar sig fram, siktar in sig på den oskadda sidan av min näsa och gnider sin egen mot den, försiktigt men lekfullt.  
"Jag älskar dig," mumlar han mot mina läppar efter en lätt kyss.  
"Och jag älskar dig. Du vet det, eller hur?"  
Han nickar, knappt märkbart.  
"Ja," svarar han tyst.

Så tar han mig i handen och drar in mig i lägenheten, redo för att gå ut och möta dagen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi är tillbaka i Evens huvud! Detta kapitel tar plats på måndagen efter att Sana och Isak haft sitt lilla prat, och Elias har berättat sin del av Even-historien.  
> Kort kapitel den här gången... jag ska bli lite bättre på det här med kortare och oftare, tänkte jag ;)

_Det kommer att bli bra._  
  
Oavsett vad som händer nu, vilka oväntade hinder som kan tänkas dyka upp under de sista två veckorna, så kommer det inte att gå åt helvete.  
Det är orden, insikten jag har med mig efter samtalet med min klasslärare.  
Vi har träffats idag för att gå igenom mina studieresultat, stämma av skolgången såhär i de sista, skälvande dagarna av terminen. Av min tid på Nissen, faktiskt. Och det ser fint ut, jag ligger på medel eller över i de flesta ämnen. En bra bit över i de humanistiska, där jag har min hemvist. Och skulle jag vilja, har jag möjlighet att läsa upp dem ännu mer innan det är dags att söka mig vidare - till Westerdahls, eller vad det nu blir, om ett år. 

För i höst är det friår som gäller. _Så_ roligt är det inte att plugga, att jag har bråttom att hoppa på nästa skola med en gång. Bättre att mellanlanda lite. Fortsätta att mala kaffebönor och skumma mjölk, göra fler filmer och kanske försöka hitta mig själv, hur klyschigt det än låter.   
Och ta hand om Isak. Av alla framtidsplaner, är det den jag ser fram emot mest. Att fortsätta bygga på vår allt mer stabila grund, vårt hem.

Han har varit stressad på sistone, Isak. Lite disträ och fåordig. Mycket i skolan, förstås. Inte hjälper det att jag har jobbat en hel del heller. Helgen som gick hann vi knappt ses något alls, då jag har jobbade och kom hem sent om kvällarna. Jag saknar honom.  
Men idag är jag ledig, och snart han också. Har bara tittat in på skolan för att delta i de workshops som anordnats, som sista förberedelse inför provveckan.  
Jag har lite tid att slå ihjäl medan jag väntar på honom, så jag slår mig ner på "vår" bänks ryggstöd och fiskar upp anteckningsboken ur fickan.

Ett fladder av svart fångar min uppmärksamhet innan jag hunnit sätta pennan till pappret, och jag ser upp.  
"Sana?"  
"Åh... hej," svarar Sana, nästan yrvaket.  
Hon ser sig omkring, ryckt från sina egna tankar, innan hon kommer fram till platsen där jag sitter.  
"Är du inte på biologin med Isak?" frågar jag förbryllat.  
Hon ler, men leendet når inte ögonen. Faktum är att hon ser trött ut, härjad nästan, och kanske lite orolig. Överhopad av skolarbete även hon, förstås. Och om jag inte minns fel, bör Ramadan vara i full gång också. Det förklarar saken.  
"Nej, det är ingen vits med det. Har läst så mycket de senaste veckorna, att jag bara skulle bli förvirrad om jag försökte pressa in mer information..."

Jag skrattar till och makar lite på mig, så att hon ska kunna slå sig ner om hon vill. Hon gör så, på sitsen som en normal människa, och drar upp skolväskan bredvid sig.  
"Hur är det?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
Hon knycker lite på nacken, som för att avfärda frågan, men suckar sedan.  
"Nja, det är väl lite mycket just nu bara."  
Jag nickar tyst, ger henne tid att utveckla, men hon fortsätter på ett annat spår.  
"Jag ska hälsa från Elias, förresten!"  
"Elias?" upprepar jag dumt, och belönas med en menande blick från Sana. "Ja, sa han något mer?" fortsätter jag.  
Hon skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej... han känner sig väl dum efter det som hände den där kvällen."

Jag tiger. Det här är exakt vad Isak har sagt till mig. Att de, Elias och killarna, säkert är lika förvirrade som vi har varit. Att det hela var en serie missförstånd som hade kunnat undvikas, om bara... nej, det är ingen vits att älta det som kunde ha varit. Det enda man kan påverka är framtiden. Jag vet ju det, men lik förbannat...  
Isak är bättre på det där. På att ta tag i saker innan de förstoras och blir övermäktiga. Han har låtit mig se de sms han och Mikael har utväxlat de senaste dagarna. Visat mig att Mikael inte är arg, vare sig på Isak eller mig. Tonen är hövlig, men lite reserverad, mellan dem. Mellan den som stod mig närmast av alla en gång i tiden, och den som är viktigast i mitt liv nu. I mitten står jag, en stum åskådare, fortfarande för rädd för att närma mig i egen person.

"Och," kommer det från Sana efter en stunds tystnad. "Jag sa till honom att jag trodde att du saknade dem."  
Hon ser avvaktande på mig, som om hon vore rädd att jag skulle brusa upp och protestera. Men jag kan inte förmå mig till det.  
"Det gör jag," suckar jag, erkänner det för mig själv för första gången.  
För visst gör jag det, det tjänar ingenting till att försöka intala sig något annat. Hur hårt jag än har kämpat för att förtränga dem, stoppa undan dem i den delen av hjärnkontoret dit jag förpassat resten av minnena från den tiden. Tiden på Bakka.

"Han är inte farlig," anmärker Sana tyst men sakligt. "Det är lite svårt för mig att säga såhär om min egen bror, men... han är faktiskt en riktigt bra människa."  
Jag flinar till och hon ler tillbaka, det sällsynta leende jag brukade kunna se skymtar av i hennes ansikte förr. Då när jag hängde hemma hos dem varje dag. För det mesta undvek hon oss. Den ettriga fjortonåringen som smet förbi i hallen, efter skolan eller basketträningen. Men det hände att hon fastnade och bytte ett par ord med oss, och då kunde det hända att man såg det. Särskilt om Yousef också var där.

"Varför är det så, Sana?" funderar jag högt. "Varför är det så svårt att visa dem man bryr sig om exakt hur mycket de betyder för en?"  
"Osäkerhet, kanske?" föreslår hon. "Man kan få för sig att man kanske inte är lika betydelsefull själv? Och man vet vad man kan förlora..."  
Jag nickar tankfullt. Jo, så är det nog.   
"Är det... är det Isak du inte kan prata med?" kommer det försiktigt.  
Jag ler.  
"Nejdå, Isak och jag, vi har pratat nu..."  
Hon ger mig en liten blick som tycks fråga _"om allt?"_ och jag nickar bekräftande. Inte för att jag vet hur mycket av "allt" hon har fått med sig, men jag misstänker att det är en hel del. Hon är smart, Sana, en av de klokaste jag har förmånen att få känna.  
Hon ler varmt. Lite lättat.

"Ska du gå?" frågar jag när jag ser att hon börjar samla ihop sina saker.   
Hon nickar.  
"Ja, jag borde gå hem och se om _jag_ fortfarande har någon att prata med."  
Jag noterar ännu en gång hur fruktansvärt trött hon ser ut, och förstår att det knappast har med provveckor eller fasta att göra. Jag ser också på hennes hårt sammanbitna käkar och reserverade hållning, att hon inte önskar säga något mer om saken.  
"Du har alltid mig, och Isak?" försöker jag ändå, slänger en liten trevare.  
En klen tröst, kanske, men bättre än inget. Ibland behövs det inte mer än så.

Sana nickar och hissar upp skolväskan på axeln.  
"Tack, jag uppskattar det. Och jag är glad att ni har varandra," säger hon med allvar i rösten. "Du vet, jag är den enda som kände er båda innan. Tror jag? Och jag ser ju att ni får fram det bästa hos varandra."  
"Det där var väldigt fint sagt, Sana," svarar jag. "Isak kommer nog när som helst, förresten... du ska inte stanna och säga hej?"  
Hon skakar på huvudet.  
"Jag tror inte det. Men du får hälsa honom!"

Jag lovar att göra så, och blir sittande att se efter Sana när hon försvinner över skolgården. En skuggvarelse, nedstämd och skygg, långt ifrån den kaxiga, självsäkra person jag har lärt känna för andra gången i mitt liv.   
Bråk med vännerna - för jag antar att det är något sådant det handlar om - är tungt, men jag hörde beslutsamhet i hennes röst, en del av gamla, resoluta Sana. Hon tänker inte ge upp. Hon är en fighter, redo att kämpa för det som är viktigt.

Och det är då jag bestämmer mig. Det är nu eller aldrig.  
Jag fiskar upp telefonen ur jeansfickan och blir sittande med den länge, medan jag söker efter rätt formuleringar. Min hand darrar lätt när jag till slut, efter många, djupa andetag för att lugna ner min skenande puls, börjar knappa ner ett sms. Till Elias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer, det är ni som gör det så kul att skriva! Älskar "stammisarna" som alltid kommer med så fina synpunkter och pepp, men har förstått att här finns några smygisar också! Säg hej, om ni vill göra mig till världens gladaste! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack! https://open.spotify.com/track/1fYauh4uIB58z0tmpYQEiC

Isak har stuns i stegen och ett nytt ljus i ögonen. Det är bra, det betyder att han är vid gott mod efter biologin. Har fått en liten självförtroendeboost, kanske, och kommer inte att vara alltför upptagen med sina grubblerier.  

"Heeeeeey!" hälsar han med ett litet flin, samtidigt som han hoppar upp till mig på bänken.  
"Hallå!"  
Hans leende smittar av sig, och jag kan inte låta bli att dra honom emot mig och borra in näsan i hans hår. Det lilla av det som sticker ut under kepsen, vill säga. Han vrider på huvudet och söker min mun med sin. Buffar våra näsor mot varandra, fortfarande leende.  
"Det gick bra?" gissar jag med ett skratt.  
Han nickar.  
"Ja, nu sitter det nog. Kanske inte blir någon sexa, men helt fucked ska jag väl inte vara..."  
"Klart du inte är, min lille Einstein."

Han flinar, det där leendet som bara är tänder med gluggar och små skrattrynkor i kinderna. Så söt att jag måste se bort ett tag.  
"Hur gick det själv?"  
Jag berättar vad vi kommit fram till, min klasslärare och jag, och blir nästan lite generad av det stora leendet, den massiva stoltheten, som breder ut sig i hans ansikte. Ska vi verkligen göra det till en så stor grej? Jag har klarat av videregående, ett år efter mina jämnåriga, det är då inte så märkvärdigt.  
Förutom att det _är_ det, för en som emellanåt behöver pepp och övertalning för att ens orka ta en dusch. Så jo, jag unnar mig stoltheten.

"Ska vi gå och ta den där ölen, då?"  
Visst ja, det hade jag ju lovat, som en liten extra motivation. En öl på en solig uteservering, en av de sista jag måste beställa åt honom innan det magiska datumet, det som närmar sig med stormsteg. Jag harklar mig.  
"Eh, jo du, vad säger du..."  
Fan. Det var ju den här delen som skulle gå så bra. Jag har stora nyheter, och han skulle bli imponerad och glad när jag berättade vad jag kommit fram till. Jag skulle _inte_ börja stamma och fumla med orden.  
"Vad säger du om att gå och möta ett par gamla kompisar till mig istället?"

Isak ser lätt förbryllad ut, men nickar genast.  
"Visst, de kan väl hänga på?"  
"Nja, fast jag tror inte att de dricker öl just nu."  
Förvirring i hans ansikte när ögonbrynen dras ihop och han ser tillbaka på mig, tyst uppmanande. Så förstår han, och anletsdragen slätas ut.  
"Mikael?"  
"Och Elias."  
Jag viftar lite med telefonen i min hand, den som varit min länk till Elias minuterna innan Isak dök upp.    
Han nickar. Fuktar läpparna med tungspetsen innan han ser upp på mig igen.  
"Är du säker på att du vill ha med mig, då?"  
"Ja, det behöver jag," ber jag.

\---

"Du, jag pratade lite med Sana innan du kom," börjar jag, när vi går mot Urraparken, där vi ska möta de andra.  
"Hmm?"  
"Hon verkar nere."  
"Ja, det..."   
Isak suckar, ger min hand en liten tryckning, som för att visa deltagande genom mig på något sätt.  
"Hon har lite problem med de andra tjejerna. Med bussen och allt."  
"Har det något med det där hatkontot att göra?"

Jag tyckte mig se hennes namn där någonstans, då när Isak visade mig vad det var han gick och grubblade på. Ett instagramkonto med utdrag ur chattar, hänsynslöst, elakt skvaller, påträngande halvsanningar, sådant som absolut inte borde få ligga ute och öppet på det viset. Och någon hade fått för sig att _han_ låg bakom det.  
_Jag ska berätta allt när det är är uppordnat_ , lovade han trött. _Men bara så att du vet, om du hör något... det är inte mitt._  
Nej, det hade jag nog aldrig kunnat tro, heller. Nog för att folk har egna tankar och resonemang bakom sina handlingar, hur märkliga de än är. Men det där var bara småsint, fyllde inget som helst syfte förutom att framställa andra personer i dålig dager. Så jag förstår inte varför han försöker skydda den som ligger bakom det. Såvida inte...  
En stilla nick med sammanpressade läppar bekräftar den smått galna tanke som fladdrat förbi mitt medvetande.

"Shit..." är allt jag kan säga.  
"Ja, det är lite shit," svarar Isak.     
Jag förblir tyst medan jag försöker greppa informationen, dela upp den i fack som jag har lärt mig att göra med tankar som blir för stora. Känner hur jag upprepade gånger öppnar och stänger munnen utan att kunna få fram något.  
"Jag ser vad du tänker," hör jag Isaks röst. "Hon, av alla människor?"  
"Nej, det..." Det var inte den delen av tanken som gjort mest väsen av sig. "Men hon måste ju ha mått skit länge? Hur kan det ha gått så illa?"  
"Bra fråga. Men du?"  
Han söker min blick och drar lite i min hand, för att få mig att sakta på stegen. Nickar bort mot parken, som breder ut sig där på andra sidan gatan. På de två gestalterna som väntar på oss där, ledigt och avslappnat uthällda under en stor lind.  
"Behåll den inställningen."

Han tar ett par steg ifrån mig, som för att lösgöra sin hand från min, låta mig gå först. Men jag håller honom kvar, tar ett fastare grepp om honom och drar honom emot mig.     
_Andas i fyrkant, Even. Du kan det här. Ångesten är inte farlig, du är okej. Fokusera på något fysiskt. Isaks uppmuntrande ansikte, hans hand i din. Här och nu.  
_ Han får inte släppa mig nu. Ska vi möta mitt förflutna, måste han vara med. Måste visa att jag är där på mina villkor, med min framtid.

Om någon frågar mig i morgon vad vi pratat om den första timmen, kommer jag inte att kunna svara. För sanningen är, jag säger inte mycket alls. Blir stående som en vålnad och lyssnar till deras samtal. De tre, de gör sitt bästa för att hålla det flytande. Byter ursäkter, försäkranden om att det är okej, till och med en förflugen kommentar om "snygg högerkrok." Det hade kunnat bli pinsamt, men lyckligtvis har de humor allihop, och jag faller lättat in i deras skratt.  
Vi slår oss ner igen. Jag lutad mot trädstammen, med knäna uppdragna mot bröstet. Isak bredvid. Mikael en bit ifrån, på min vänstra sida, med benen i skräddarställning. Han är sig ganska lik. Lite blek efter vintern som gått, lite kortare hår än sist jag såg honom. Ledig klädstil. Elias är sig precis lik. Men det är säkert å andra sidan jag också. Det är långt ifrån alla förändringar som syns utanpå.  
Det är trevande till en början. Artiga frågor om vad vi gör nu för tiden. Hur har våra familjer det? Bor vi kvar? Umgås vi fortfarande med den och den? Vad ska vi göra till hösten? Har de flickvänner? Att jag inte längre har någon, har de sedan länge förstått.

Det är den frågan, och Mikael, som leder oss in på den plågsamma, men så viktiga delen av samtalet. Molnet som hänger över oss.  
"Du vet, jag _har_ inga problem med er, med... dig," börjar han försiktigt, och gestikulerar tafatt från mig till Isak och tillbaka till mig. "Med vad du är, alltså."  
"Det vet jag," svarar jag efter en stunds tystnad. "Det har ju aldrig direkt varit någon hemlighet. Men, vem som helst hade nog blivit rädd den där kvällen."  
Tystnaden återupptas. Elias ser förstulet på Mikael och vidare till mig. Försiktigt, avvaktande. Så kommer det.  
"Ja, vad var det som hände, egentligen?"   

Och jag berättar. Om hur det ligger till med mig. Det har blivit några gånger nu, oftast med Isak tätt intill, som nu. Han rör mig inte, men sitter så nära att jag kan känna värmen från hans kropp, i tillägg till det tysta stöd han utstrålar. Det har kommit att bli lättare för varje gång, kanske i takt med att jag accepterar det för mig själv. Men den här gången tar det tid. Jag är evigt tacksam att de ger mig den tiden, låter mig tala till punkt och endast med små nickningar och skiftningar i ansiktsuttryck visar att de förstår.   
"Wow," säger Elias när jag äntligen tystnar. "Alltså, du fattar inte hur mycket som faller på plats nu!"  
Lättnaden och insikten i deras anletsdrag är den bästa present jag hade kunnat få, och jag kan inte hålla inne ett litet skratt.  
"Nej, jag menar..." inflikar Mikael, fortfarande helt omskakad. "Att det inte var värre än så!"

Inte värre? Jag ger dem en menande blick med höjda ögonbryn.  
"Ja, vi trodde att du hade hamnat i dåligheter. Ett gäng eller något. Börjat langa, jag vet då fan..."  
"Eller en sekt, och blivit hjärntvättad..."  
Åh, wow... det har inte för ett ögonblick slagit mig att de har kunnat ha sådana funderingar, att de har varit så oroliga. För att inte säga rädda. Det dåliga samvetet sliter tag i mig, men deras öppna, vänliga ansikten gör det något lättare att skjuta undan det för ett tag, inte gå ner mig i det nu. Senare.  
"Men, blev ni inte förbannade på mig?" försöker jag. "För det där på facebook."  
"Först, kanske," funderar Elias. "Efter att första chocken lagt sig... då undrade vi väl vad fan du höll på med."  
"Men så bara försvann du, och..." 

Mikael tystnar. Slår ner blicken.  
Jag känner igen den versionen av honom, har sett den flera gånger. Det är Mikael utan kaxighet, utan snabba och retfulla svar. Han som bara undrar varför.  
Han är kvicktänkt för det mesta. Tacklar illaklingande kommentarer och rent rasistiska påhopp med sansad vänlighet, deltagande och obestridbara fakta. Men ibland tar det stopp, då när skyddsmurarna är nere och man kan se tröttheten där inne. Frågorna.  
Och kanske är det så att murarna stannar nere, men frågorna skingras. Åtminstone lite. Då när jag försöker förklara hur det är att vara där, i det mörkaste mörkret. Att det enda du vågar tro på, är att det är bäst såhär. Att det är bra för alla om du håller dig undan, avlägsnar dig från deras liv.

Isak har suttit tyst ett tag, låtit oss prata ifred och hållit sig i bakgrunden. Men nu gör han sig påmind. Smyger in sin hand i min och ger den en liten tryckning.  
Det här känner han igen, bara alltför väl. Han har varit där, varit den som känt sig bortvald och utestängd. Den jag ville skona från min existens.  
Mikael förflyttar blicken från mig till Isak. Försöker sig på ett litet leende.  
"Då förstår jag ännu mer varför du reagerade så."  
"Ja, shit, vad ska man säga, liksom..." svarar Isak med ett litet skratt, men med allvaret lysande i ögonen. "Jag såg ju att något var fel, och ville bara få ett slut på det. Hade druckit lite också."  
De betraktar varandra, gröna ögon möter bruna. Ler prövande. Det slår mig återigen vilken bisarr situation vi befinner oss i. Bisarr, men ganska härlig, trots allt.

Elias talar igen. Berättar om sina tankar, de som rört sig i hans huvud den kvällen. Hur något hade kortslutits inom honom när han såg mig, helt _okej_ efter alla obesvarade frågor. Visserligen hade han hört från Sana att jag gick på Nissen nu och verkade ha det bra, men någon mer djupgående information hade hon inte velat bidra med. _Du får väl fråga honom själv, han var DIN vän!_ Jag kan riktigt höra henne. Och han hade ju försökt. Elias. Hans sms var de mest enträgna av alla som jag raderat olästa. Tills de slutade komma helt. Efter nästan ett år.  
Och så såg han mig på det viset, mitt i en sångstund med mina nya vänner. Samma vänner som han senare skulle möta i handgemäng, efter att en av dem attackerat en av _hans._ Som brukade vara mina. Och det var ju inte så det skulle vara, vi skulle inte vara på motsatta sidor. Vi skulle ju alltid vara där för varandra. Men jag hade visst skaffat nya vänner, som jag inte drog mig undan från. Som jag släppte in.  
Och han insåg att av alla känslor som vällde upp inom honom, ilska och avundsjuka och defens och uppgivenhet, var det _sorg_ som tog störst plats. Och bitterhet. För han visste vad alla tänkte, alla åskådare som dykt upp från ingenstans. _Homofober._

Jag ser hur Isak slår ner blicken. För ja, det var ju precis vad de hade trott, våra vänner. Men han ser upp igen när Mikael kontrar med att Adam och Mutta utgått från att bråket haft islamofobiska upptakter. Och Elias nickar, medger att det stämmer, de hade trott det. Det hade inte varit första gången i så fall. Lika lite som det vore första gången jag och Isak såg fördomar och misstycke i folks blickar. 

"Jag undrar egentligen varför man utgår ifrån att det alltid är så?" funderar Elias.  
"Försvarsmekanism, förmodligen?" föreslår Isak. "Man är trött på att behöva rättfärdiga sin plats i världen? Och då _blir_ man arg..."  
"Mm..."

Jag sitter tyst, betraktar de tre som återigen håller samtalet flytande. Klarar sig utan mig. Men det gör ingenting.

"Egentligen blir du ju din egen värsta fiende då," kommer det fundersamt från Mikael. "Om du alltid är förberedd på _hate_."   
"Men om du _är_ förberedd så låter du iallafall ingen få förekomma dig," invänder Isak. "Eller ja, det var något sånt Sana sa. Jag kanske fattade fel, hon är ju mycket smartare än vad jag är."  
Han ser bort mot Elias, som om han just då kommit ihåg vem han är, och flinar lite.  
"Men säg inte att jag har sagt så."  
Elias skrattar till.  
"Ni är rätt tajta, eller hur?"  
"Vi har visst blivit det," funderar Isak högt. "Hur nu det gick till."  
Elias nickar, med det lilla inåtvända leendet som är så typiskt för honom.  
"Du vet, det var det enda hon sa till mig under flera dagar.... _Det är upp till dig om du måste slåss, men du ska ge fan i mina vänner!_ "

Isak ser ner i marken. Skakar lite avfärdande på huvudet, men det lilla leendet i hans mungipor avslöjar honom. Skvallrar om hur rörd han blir av Elias ord.    
"Hur _gick_ det till egentligen?" frågar jag, som plötsligt insett att jag inte hört den historien. "Med dig och Sana. Jag vet att ni har biologi ihop och är study buddies och så... men hur hamnade ni ens där?"  
"Bra fråga! Hon var bara där en dag, kändes det som... läxade upp mig när jag snackade bullshit och..."  
Han lägger pannan i djupa veck, flinar lite medan han söker bland minnena.  
"Nej, nu kommer jag ihåg! Det var ju efter den där festen. Hon hade konfiskerat mitt gräs och körde utpressning. Eller, jag menar..."

Han ser tillbaka på Elias igen, plötsligt tveksam, som om han ville ta tillbaka orden, men Elias skakar roat på huvudet.  
"Jag har slutat fråga för länge sedan, det är säkrast så... men japp, det låter som syrran, det. Och ja, hon har varit smartare än jag sedan hon lärde sig prata, så..."  
"Wow, det skulle hon höra," flinar Mikael.  
"Du säger ingenting!" skrattar Elias och ger hans axel en lätt knuff.  
"Äh, det gör väl ingenting... vad är det Yousef brukar säga om att börja hos sig själv?"  
_"Be the change you want to see..."_ säger jag.  
För det här känner jag igen. Yousef var alltid tänkaren bland oss. Idealisten, som vägrade tro på något annat än alla människors lika värde. Jag känner att jag saknar honom.  
Mikael nickar.  
"Precis. Så då kanske du ska vara den som säger snälla saker till dina syskon, Elias."

"Nej, nu blev det djupt," tycker Isak. "Nästan som din, den där, minnesbönen?"  
"Minnesbönen?" Jag ser förvirrat tillbaka på Isak när han vänder sig mot mig. "Åh, du menar sinnesrobönen?"  
"Ja, _whatever_."   
Jag nickar sakta. Det har han rätt i. Den har blivit ett litet mantra för mig. Jag satt och drog den för mig själv senast för ett par timmar sedan, när jag väntade på Isak och förberedde mig för det här mötet. Jag kan inte förändra det som har varit, men jag kan se till att göra det bästa av det som blev.

"Vad är det för något?" frågar Elias.  
Jag drar efter andan för att svara, men Mikael hinner före.  
"Ge mig sinnesro att acceptera det jag inte kan förändra, mod att förändra det jag kan, och förstånd att inse skillnaden."  
Jag nickar, och det blir tyst. Tills Elias talar igen.

"Wow, det _var_ fan djupt, alltså..."  
"För djupt för dig, kanske," retas Mikael, och jag måste skratta igen.  
För just i det här ögonblicket, är det som om vi aldrig varit ifrån varandra. Det är den gamle Elias, glad och obekymrad, och den gamle Mikael, smart och vältalig och alltid med en pik eller två på lager. Och hur mycket jag än uppskattade att höra dem tala om sina känslor och farhågor förut, är det skönt att veta att de fortfarande är sig själva, och inte har växt ifrån mig helt.

\---

Det är dags för uppbrott. Elias får ett meddelande på sin telefon, och kan konstatera att Yousef har slutat för dagen och är på väg. Ska bara hämta upp Adam och Mutta på vägen.  
Mikael frågar om vi inte vill stanna och hälsa, men jag får inse mina begränsningar. Detta var vad jag klarade av idag. Men gärna en annan gång.  
De tjatar inte heller, utan lovar att hälsa från mig.  
Elias sträcker ut handen mot mig, och handslaget följs av hans typiska enarmskram. Jag får en liknande av Mikael, men han lägger snart även den andra armen om mig och trycker till. Ger mig en extra dunk i ryggen. Jag får nästan lov att blinka bort en tår eller två.

Isak kommer fram till mig när de två vänt sig för att gå. Han låtsades få ett telefonsamtal och drog sig diskret undan efter att ha sagt adjö. Lät mig få några minuter ensam med mina vänner.  
Jag sträcker ut armen mot honom och han lutar genast huvudet mot min axel. Trycker sig närmare medan han verkar fundera på vad han ska säga. _Det var väl inte så farligt?_ kanske. Eller, _Det gick ju bra det där!_  
Men när han talar är det inga käckt uppmuntrande ord som kommer ut, det är beundran.  
"Vet du? Du är den modigaste jag känner..."  
Jag andas ut, befriad från en spänning som jag inte ägnat en tanke förrän nu. Drar honom emot mig och lägger armarna om honom, känner hur han gömmer ansiktet mot min hals och faller på plats. Som om det alltid varit så, som om hans kropp var designad för att passa perfekt ihop med min.  
"Man känner sig gärna modig med världens coolaste stödperson," mumlar jag.

Isak lutar sig tillbaka, kisar lite med ögonen och ler mot mig. Smyger ner sina händer i mina bakfickor och klämmer lite lätt. Så kysser han mig. En gång, två gånger, tre evigheter.

"Så, vad vill du göra nu?" mumlar han när vi pausar för luft.  
"Nu," säger jag och buffar min näsa mot hans, "nu vill jag gå och ta den där förbaskade ölen. Sen vill jag gå hem och ta av min stödperson alla kläderna, och inte låta honom få tillbaka dem förrän i morgon. Vad tycker du om det?"  
Han ler sitt tandleende och gör min av att tänka efter. Så nickar han.  
"Jag gillar det, men jag har förslag på en ändring."  
"Jaså, vadå?"  
"Att vi köper med oss ölen hem istället, och tar den i sängen."

Jag skrattar och trycker honom mot mig igen. Vill helst aldrig mer släppa taget, men om det är för att gå och köpa öl innan vi drar hem till vår lägenhet, vår värld, så må det väl vara hänt. 

"Okej, det är chill," nickar jag.  
"Det är chill?"  
"Det är chill."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och det var slutet på denna svit. Tack för alla fina kommentarer! Även framtida *winkwinknudgenudge* <3
> 
> Är ni trötta på mig nu, eller ska vi hänga med Even på friår?


End file.
